Executed By Angels
by Davens
Summary: Poetry I've written in a month or so... R&R! Some may be from other stories I have written, so if they seem familiar that's probably where they are from.
1. Chapter 1

Through shadows of misery,

The angels are found,

With blood on their innocent faces,

For they are,

Surpassing their,

Demise.

They torture us,

They come from the sky,

And they claim us as their,

Own.

They live in shadows,

They come to give us our,

Annihilation.

For I sit on a stone floor,

Made of tombstones,

Crying blood tears,

And they absorb it,

Into a storm of,

Darkness.

As the beings from Hell,

Come to execute us all,

For we have committed sins,

And I died for you,

But you,

Ran.

And I died alone,

With blood on my face,

Torment in my soul,

And love for you in my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

What is love?

Is it a game?

What is love?

Is it my shame?

I'm in love,

With you,

You said it back,

But it wasn't the truth.

Without you,

I'll never be true,

Without you,

I'll always be blue.

I am sad,

I am mad,

I am a shame,

And then I came,

To believe,

That nothing was true,

Except that I should be,

With you.

Love,

It comes with a broken heart,

Love,

It's what split us apart.

And though it hurts,

I still dream of you,

Even though it hurts,

It's the only thing left that's true.

Pain,

It comes from loving you,

Pain,

It'll always be true.

Even though we are apart,

You're still with me,

Everywhere, Everyday,

Inside my heart.

I'm still in love with you,

Even though I know it'll never be a dream come true,

You remind me of my pain,

You remind me of my shame.

Here you are,

In front of me,

Saying that you love,

What could never be.

You said you loved me,

But the lies just cannot last,

You left me broken,

Living in the past.

Yet again,

You're in front of me,

But this is real,

The truth that as not to be,

Which should've been left in the past,

Has now come back,

For it's last.

Here we are,

In the future,

We're together.

You're my teacher.

But yet again,

You broke my heart.

You gave me up,

For a fresh new start.

Red is my pain,

Red is my shame,

Red is my love,

Red is my dove.

Love is my pain,

Love is my shame,

Love is my future,

Love is my teacher.

Shame is my pain,

Shame is my game,

Shame is my past,

Shame is my mask.

I am all alone,

With what could never be true,

And I stand still,

In love with you.

But it's over now,

I have no one left,

You broke my heart,

And scattered the rest.

I walk away,

Into the blue,

The future's gone,

Without you…


	3. Chapter 3

**When I Found You, Dead and Deceased **

_Dark is to night,_

_As light is to day._

_A bat is a fright,_

_As long as you say._

_Death is a fear,_

_Cuz you fear death._

_Or that's what you told me,_

_On your last breath._

_When I found you that night,_

_Asleep in your bed._

_It was a fearful sight,_

_Because you were dead._

_When the police showed up,_

_You were way past dead._

_They found me holding a silver cup,_

_And that's where the trouble was bred._

_From then on,_

_I was to blame._

_They took me in,_

_With all my shame._

_The future is clear,_

_I was sacrificed._

_So I let you have,_

_Your revengence right._


	4. Chapter 4

_Alone_

_BlackEmotion_

I hear the sirens ringing,

As they blaze down the street.

I hear my conscience thinking,

As the old clock is creaking.

The whole house is shaking,

And now I realize that you're not waking.

When the sounds came closer, I tried to run,

But they found me a day later, I was outdone

Now as I sit here,

Alone without you.

I wish we could've,

Blown away into the never-ending blue.

I am all alone again,

I think as I sit here in my cell.

My thoughts are disturbing,

And I wish I could tell,

Oh how much I loved you, and then I fell.


	5. Chapter 5

_Awake_

_ShadowAssassin_

_Wake up with people around me,_

_I couldn't tell what they were saying about me,_

_I wish to weren't true, but I failed to destroy my internal clock,_

_They saw me awakening, and they started asking, _

_What I didn't tell them,_

_And what I was masking._

_I didn't tell anything about you,_

_I knew you would be disappointed,_

_So they left without a clue._

_But they came back,_

_They next day,_

_I told a secret,_

_And now I'll pay._


	6. Chapter 6

_I thought you loved me,_

_But the beauty does not last,_

_You gave me up,_

_The treachery done so fast._

_The betrayal hurt,_

_But the sounds of my heart falling,_

_My heart cracking,_

_Were enough it's calling._

_The way I was loved was different,_

_Than the way I loved you,_

_You would always change the subject,_

_From black to blue._

_I remember the day,_

_That was my last,_

_My heart was broken,_

_And the final mistake done fast._

_It was easier than I thought,_

_The easiest of tasks,_

_The removing of my soul,_

_The uncovering of a mask._

_The blood was dripping,_

_From the wound I cut,_

_I was free at last._

_The world was shut._

_I remember the darkness,_

_And the loss I felt,_

_It was a Devil's agreement,_

_And the cards were dealt_

_The loneliness that shattered my soul,_

_The pain that shattered my heart,_

_The sadness that shattered my brain,_

_Are being split apart._

_I am all alone again,_

_I think as I sit in this cell,_

_The thoughts are disturbing,_

_And I wish I could tell,_

_Oh how much I love you,_

_And then I fell.._


	7. Chapter 7

Woke up alive,

Striving to not survive,

I was dead,

Then revived.

People started when they saw,

The beauty that I was, gone.

My wrists were an angry red,

My mind whistling to the tune of the dead.

They saw my eyes,

Usually so bright like the skies,

Gone were the orbs that weren't me,

But dull replacements trying to be.

Trying to be a person that I'm not,

Trying to weave a different not,

I was a broken soul,

That the world forgot.

What would happen,

If I died?

Would people care?

Or would they divide?

Should I live?

Or should I die?

Do I deserve,

A chance to survive?

I chose to die,

The very first time,

This time I want to die,

Because I have a too many crimes.

Again here I am,

Knife in hand,

The deed was done,

No turning back.

I slid the steel,

Across my skin,

Drawing blood,

My silent sin.

I find the vein,

That holds my life,

I split it open,

My internal strife.

Yet again,

I am alone,

In this world,

I'm made of stone.

No one cares,

Like they say they do,

It's all a lie,

I should sue,

For the pain they caused me,

The debts are due.

I fall again,

Through the endless dark,

All through the night,

It's left its mark,

On my soul,

Which lead me blindly,

To a hole,

Where I fall,

Yet again,

I think now,

Life's a sin.

Their back were turned,

They thought I returned,

Just to leave,

With the price I earned.

The price of death.

The feeling of taking your last breath,

The feeling of your heart's last beat,

When heart and soul finally meet.

The task at hand,

Was finally done,

My boundings gone,

I think I won.

The world slowly burned,

To a blackened crisp,

Their screams of terror,

Which cause me such bliss.

The end has come,

The world finally done,

I am gone,

And forever bound,

To the crime I have made,

And then I fade,

Away into the dark,

Where my soul has left me,

For the last golden spark.


	8. Chapter 8

When I sleep,

I never dream,

Because all I dream of,

Is an alternate reality.

I slip from reality,

Into a different place.

Where everyone is the same,

They just have a different face.

Where my darkness,

Is considered right,

Where the other light,

Is way too bright.

Where the dark,

Is longer than the light,

Where the moon comes to stay,

All through the night.

Where my darkness is overriding,

It consumed my heart,

It consumed my soul,

It's what split me apart.

My dreams were different,

Their an empty place,

A blank mind,

A different face.

My dreams are dark,

And depressing,

My own little world,

A Devil's blessing.

My own world,

Is my dream,

I'm all alone,

Where no one can hear my screams.

The loneliness I feel,

Is not cool,

I act paranoid,

And people think I'm a fool.

I can never achieve,

The peace of death,

I try and try,

But I always suck in my last breath.

My anger is,

An eccentric storm,

A storm that I wish,

Had never been born.

In my dreams,

I see my pain,

In the form,

Of never-ending rain.

Now I sit alone,

Poison in my stream,

Death is coming,

My last dream…


	9. Chapter 9

Through the open window,

I see the rain,

As each drop falls,

I see your pain.

Through the open window,

I see a storm,

A storm that has yet,

To be born.

A flashback comes,

And I see myself,

Staring out the window,

At everybody else.

I doze off,

Into my own make-believe dream,

Which slowly turns,

To a cold and dark reality.

Through the open window,

I see the light,

It almost blinds me,

It's so bright.

The dark deeper,

Than the light,

It heals my pain,

It steals the night.

The only light,

In the dark,

Is the moon,

The only spark.

Through the open window,

I see the fate,

To be dark or light,

Which is fake?

You're surrounded by light,

You're tainted by dark,

You can't choose,

Where to leave your mark.

You chose the dark,

For the moon is there,

The light is bright,

The dark is bare.

Everyone knows what you are,

But no one cares,

You hide away,

From all the stares.

Then pain you feel,

Each full moon rise,

The glowing orb,

That fills your cries.

Through the open window,

I see the rain,

As each drop falls,

I feel your pain.


	10. Chapter 10

It's Not Wrong

I was lost,

And then I was found,

And when I fell.

I hit the ground,

So hard…

And then I left,

And you came too,

I asked you to leave,

But you said this was just too new,

For you to leave,

Why can't you see?

I'm trying to get away,

Trying pave the way,

So I can be myself.

I'm gonna run away,

I know I can't stay,

Cuz I'm the only one left,

And I can't hold my breath,

For long…

And I can't keep telling myself…

That this isn't wrong…

And when I talk,

Do you listen?

And when I cry,

Do you each teardrop glisten?

Do you see each single tear?

Do you see my every fear?

My own tragedy,

That is reality…

But then you left,

And I begged you to stay,

But then you left anyway,

And you flew away…

I'm trying to get away,

I'm trying pave the way,

So I can be myself.

I'm gonna run away,

I know I can't stay,

Cuz I'm the only one left,

And I can't hold my breath,

For long…

And I can't keep telling myself…

That this isn't wrong…

When you left,

You broke my heart,

I tried to be strong,

But I just fell apart,

And now I walk away,

Cuz I just can't stay,

And you flew away,

And I'll be soon to follow,

With white wings of innocence,

Of golden halos of our pride,

Do you see me cry...?


	11. Chapter 11

_You make me weak in the knees,_

_You opened my eyes and taught me to see,_

_Then you forgot about me,_

_And began this game of hide and seek._

_Stealing home,_

_Winning the game,_

_Alighting my heart,_

_With a burning flame,_

_With one more smile,_

_Or one more touch,_

_It's all still,_

_Just way too much,_

_Slow down,_

_Wait for me to catch up,_

_Mellow out,_

_Walk don't strut._

_Cuz I just got blown away,_

_Just the other day,_

_When you sped the other way,_

_Leaving me in your wake…_

_Stay back,_

_Keep me away from you,_

_You make me feel weak, _

_And that's the truth._

_Run like you always do,_

_In the other direction,_

_But excuse me,_

_This needs correction._

_Stealing home,_

_Winning the game,_

_Alighting my heart,_

_With a burning flame,_

_With one more smile,_

_Or one more touch,_

_It's all still,_

_Just way too much,_

_Slow down,_

_Wait for me to catch up,_

_Mellow out,_

_Walk don't strut._

_Cuz I just got blown away,_

_Just the other day,_

_When you sped the other way,_

_Leaving me in your wake…_

_Runnin, Runnin,_

_Like you always do,_

_Runnin, Runnin,_

_It's only you…_

_But now I'm the one that's runnin,_

_I need to get set free,_

_Cuz you freaked me out,_

_When you got down on one knee…_

_Stealing home,_

_Winning the game,_

_Alighting my heart,_

_With a burning flame,_

_With one more smile,_

_Or one more touch,_

_It's all still,_

_Just way too much,_

_Slow down,_

_Wait for me to catch up,_

_Mellow out,_

_Walk don't strut._

_Cuz I just got blown away,_

_Just the other day,_

_When you sped the other way,_

_Leaving me in your wake…_

_Runnin away,_

_Stop this game,_

_It's getting to hot,_

_And I can't stand the flame._

_I'm burning away,_

_I can't stand the heat,_

_So get off your knee,_

_And on your feet._


End file.
